total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Type A, was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Personality Courtney thinks of herself as a born leader, and this often leads to her not letting others have a chance to take control. Although she is extremely bossy, competitive, critical, and even manipulative at times, she can be genuinely civil and polite to her fellow competitors. As an overachiever, she has a tendency to overreact when things go wrong. She has become notorious among the cast for constantly reminding them of her CIT experience. The severity of Courtney's behavior ranges from bossy to extremely antagonistic. When she wants something, she will fight to the death to get it. However, sometimes her determination ultimately leads to her own demise. Courtney has exceptional athletic abilities, such as lifting amounts of weight much greater than her own. She values the prize money over even her closest relationships. Her skewed priorities coupled with her harsh tendencies have resulted in her becoming a very unpopular contestant. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Courtney instantly shows signs that she is a fearless competitor who came to win the money, even if she has to lie, back-stab, or fight her way to the $500,000. She forms a merge alliance with some of her teammates. The first challenge was a trivia, and the Beavers lost. Similar to the rest of her teammates, Courtney easily decided to vote out Dave, calling his dozens of alliances very jeopardizing to her team. Volleybrawl Courtney is seen in the lunchroom, angrily scolding her teammates, even throwing her disgusting bowl of food in Scott's face. Her team were tempted to vote her out. This challenge was a Rock Paper Scissors challenge for points. Courtney went up against Scarlett, but sadly, she lost. She's saddened by this loss, but her team forgives her, and it was later forgotten because the Beavers won their first challenge. Her team had high-fived each other, including Scott, who runs off in nervousness once he realizes he's high-fiving Courtney. She glares at him in confusion. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Even though her team expects her to be proud of them this time now that they've won, she assures them that this winning streak won't last too long and they shouldn't be so certain. In the next challenge, which was a numbers guessing challenge, Courtney went up against Tyler. Courtney guessed the number closer to the one Chef was thinking of. She's about to cheer for herself until she notices Scott entering the challenge late. She insults his tardiness in the challenge and seemed even more furious when the Beavers ended up losing again. Courtney voted for LeShawna this week, saying she out-lazied Scott and that she can keep him for a while in the long run. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Courtney wakes up early to prepare herself for the challenge. When Chef comes to announce it, Courtney is seen being one of the only contestants to not seem too concerned, saying it was a complete bluff by Chef or Chris and that they should just get on with the challenge. Her care for others is put to the test when competitors are made to believe that fellow ones have been murdered. Surprisingly she does care for the well-being of teammates up for death and cheers along with the rest of them when they win. She happily enjoys eating food alongside the rest of them, and also seems happy where on the movie projector, she watches Dawn get eliminated, happy she is gone. Topple on the Luck Players Although Courtney is seen happy at Scott being a very useful teammate in this challenge, she ultimately votes him off alongside her alliance, considering him a rival to her. He's furious at his teammates, calling Courtney out on betraying him a second time. He leaves hating almost all of his teammates, and doesn't even wave back when Courtney waves at him desperately. Relay Feelings Speed Fast The five remaining Beavers wake up with four of them regretting voting off Scott. Courtney agrees with Sky, Cameron, and Duncan's reasoning, realizing that Scott may have had some secret feelings for her. She also realized that if her team were to lose again she would be eliminated. She's relieved when Cameron beats the other team by a landslide, though this might just be because she knows she would've been eliminated otherwise. The Super Wi-Fi Spies When the news is presented that the teams are merged, Courtney seems proud of herself, mentioning that it was no surprise that she'd make it this far. She does feel pressured by other competitors, saying that they are just as capable as she is. She seems jealous when Lindsay and Noah win immunity, but feels secure in knowing that plenty of people are voting for Heather. She happily votes her off. Puzzle Riot After Sky spends her first night in the girl's cabin, she awakens to Courtney and Gwen arguing with each other over beds. Courtney states in the confessional that if she's going down, she's taking Gwen with her, foreshadowing her double elimination with her in the following episode. When the challenge is revealed to be a caption challenge, the players are shocked to learn that they had to make a joke about Cameron's mom, though Courtney has no problem in doing so. As Cameron sobs after insults thrown, unlike other apologetic people, Courtney feels no remorse, saying that if insults are true, then Cameron looks just like his mother. Contestants try their best to silence her. With this competitive boost from other's hatred, Courtney successfully got one caption right but was beaten by Noah and Cody in the end. She doesn't seem to care when Lindsay is eliminated. Korean Teaching or Learning Sky must suffer through the remaining female players, Gwen and Courtney, arguing again, this time over how Courtney treated Cameron in the previous episode. Courtney wants Gwen to be gone as soon as possible. As karma for her boastfulness and arrogance, Courtney does the worst in the Korean trivia challenge, begging for it to change. Courtney was furious at everyone, especially her secret alliance with Sky, Cameron and Duncan. In a double elimination, she took the Boat of Losers with Gwen, and was left speechless. Final Four Face Off! Courtney cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage. She witnesses the remaining four contestants battle it out in the challenge. She is seen trying to apologize to Scott, but fails miserably, as he refuses to accept her apology for voting him off. She is seen dissapointed when she discovers that Tyler is eliminated. Totally Dramatic Finale! Despite being mad at Sky for betraying her, Courtney sided with her to win in the finale, partly due to her conflict with Cameron. She is seen cheering when Sky wins. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction In the season 2 premier, Courtney tries to apologize to scott multiple times but no avail. The challenge was to pick ten items then Chris judges what items were the best. Courtney did not seem fond of sugar. In fact insulted her most of the times. Courtney tried to fight with Scott who was the leader. But Scott just ignored her. Dancing With Cowboys In the challenge, the contestants were supposed to sing the lyrics of a song they made up. In this episode courtney tries to make an alliance with scott. But it backfires. Courtney was to makes her team lose and is eliminated. Courtney Thinks that scott voted for her and is really mad. Courtney Comes back later in the compitition Appearances Gallery Overall= Courtney Sit.png| CourtneySafe_TDAS_Ep01.png| Cortney.PNG| Court.png| Courtney Happy.png| Courtney.148.png| courtneyStand.png| Courtney_Cheering4.PNG| Courtney_Cheerings.png| CourtneyCheering3.PNG| Courtney_Smile.png| Courtney_TDAS_Pose_1.png| Courtney333.png| Courtney2014.png| Courtneyblushalone.png| CourtneyClap.PNG| Courtneycrouched.png| CourtneyDance.png| courtneydance2.png| Courtneydsjkafhldgf.png| CourtneyEvil.png| Courtneyfawn.png| Courtneylookdownscared.png| CourtneyOut.png| CourtneyReadyJump_TDAS_Ep01.png| CourtneyScaredHamster.png| CourtneyWalking!.png| CourtneyWet.png| ONUDCourtney1.png| ONUDCourtney2.png| Tdas_courtney_174x252.png| CourtneyProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Courtney is placed on the Killer Beavers. ScottandCourtneyGetsMallows.png|Courtney gets her first marshmallow. DaveisEliminated.png|Courtney watches as Dave is shot out the Arrow of Shame. Courtney mad.png|Courtney mad at last episodes lost. TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|Courtney in the Peanut Gallery. CourtneyIsSleeping.png|Courtney is sleeping. TheKillerBeaversLost.png|Courtney's team lost again! LeshawnaisEliminated.png|Courtney watches as LeShawna is shot out the Arrow of Shame. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= = See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Antagonists Category:Season Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Poisonous Pythons